Problem: Paint is to be mixed so that the ratio of red paint to white paint is 3 to 2. If Ben wants to make 30 cans of the mixture and all cans hold the same volume of paint, how many cans of red paint will he need?
Since $3/(3+2)=3/5$ of the total amount of paint is red, he will need $\frac{3}{5}\cdot30=\boxed{18}$ cans of red paint.